Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Ishaan needs to master at least $112$ songs. Ishaan has already mastered $7$ songs. If Ishaan can master $8$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ishaan will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ishaan Needs to have at least $112$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 112$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 112$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 8 + 7 \geq 112$ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 112 - 7 $ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 105 $ $x \geq \dfrac{105}{8} \approx 13.13$ Since we only care about whole months that Ishaan has spent working, we round $13.13$ up to $14$ Ishaan must work for at least 14 months.